With the development of social economy, computers, televisions and a variety of electronic products are widely applied. Meanwhile, the problem of large energy consumption is incurred. Therefore, the production of energy-saving products becomes a trend for the development of the current electronic products.
Sometimes the fineness (resolution) of video output signals may be inconsistent with the display fineness (resolution) of a display, so that a scaler chip is usually required to be arranged inside the traditional display device. The scaler chip is used for performing scaling processing on frame images of the video signals, so that the signal fineness and the display fineness can be completely matched with each other. Moreover, the processed images are outputted to a timing controller (TCON) and displayed on a display screen.